


Party (Alone) Time

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Implied Sexual Content, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Angel needs this, he needs to finally get what he's been craving ever since coming to this damn hotel. Quick cash grabs are the only way he can get some decent cash to finally get what he's after, though a certain radio demon seems to be watching his movements unknown to Angel.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87
Collections: Hazbin Hotel





	Party (Alone) Time

Angel rubbed the back of his neck slowly, everything was so sore. He stumbled down the street, falling against a wall, he really needed to set stronger rules didn’t he? But hopefully to every other demon he just looked drunk or high, he pushed himself off of the wall, making his way down an alleyway. The hotel was closer if he cut through here, alleys weren’t the best things to wander down but Angel needed to get to the hotel, shower and sleep. He didn’t see anyone as he walked, which was good, he didn’t want to run into anyone. Angel was slammed into a wall, not hard enough to break anything but hard enough to hurt.

__   
  


“Don’t be too rough,  _ daddy.”  _ Angel groaned out, his head was pushed into the wall, “Don’t forget my money,  _ daddy.”  _ he groaned, voice muffled. 

__   
  


Angel sifted through the wad of cash, eh good enough. He shoved it into his pocket with the other money he had. He was even more sore than before, being shoved into a brick wall wasn’t the best position but if he could shower then he’d be perfectly fine once again. Shower, relax be all good. The only thing he wished he could have was some drugs, maybe some liquor, that’d make his night perfect. He really wished he could go back to making his movies, the pay was good and he was never hurt too badly, but if he did that then princess mchotelface would know he was doing things he wasn’t supposed too. What did she care anyways? He was an adult, he was a pornstar! He was  _ supposed  _ to be doing porn. 

__   
  


Angel fell back onto his bed, he had a nice, long, hot shower and now he could relax. He had a robe on, it was fluffy, comfy and perfect. All of his sore muscles were nice and relaxed, he had a good amount of money which he was probably going to go out tomorrow and get himself some drugs and liquor and create a perfect day for himself. No one had to know or figure out, it’d just be a day for himself, he’d lock the door, make sure no one would know what he’s doing. 

__   
  


Alastor was standing in the lobby, his eyes closed. Husk just stared at the male from behind the bar, he took a swig of whatever cheap booze he had before he wiped his lips.

__   
  


“The fuck are you doin’?” Alastor’s eyes snapped open, his head snapped around, staring at Husk for a moment before his body followed his turn. 

__   
  


“Oh I was doing nothing! Just watching one of our dear friends!” Husk stared at the male blankly, “You were...what?” “Nothing I said! Can you not hear me Husker?” Alastor walked over, hitting Husk on the head with his staff lightly, making Husk hit it out of the way with a growl, “I can hear ya! You just said you were watchin’ one of our  _ friends.”  _ “Oh yes! No.” Husk raised a brow before he shrugged, “Whatever, I don’t care.” he turned away from Alastor, taking a much longer swig from his bottle this time. Alastor turned back around, shutting his eyes as he walked away from the bar.

__   
  


Angel looked around as he walked down the street, making sure no one from the hotel was around, not that they would be, they had no idea where he was. He put the money into the vending machine, leaning down pressing the last button. He waited excitedly, watching the bag of powder drop, he picked it up, shoving it into his pocket quickly. He made his way down the street, knowing his exact next destination. He entered the store, it was the closest place otherwise he would have gone somewhere else. He grabbed the strongest liquor he could, paying quickly before he left, He wrapped the bottle in a plastic bag, shoving it into his pocket, trying to make it as not obvious as possible. 

__   
  


Angel fell back onto his bed, sitting up quickly he pulled out the bottle and bag, he was so excited! Oh it was going to be a wonderful night! He popped the top off of the bottle of booze, downing half of it in one go. He let out a happy sigh once he removed the bottle from his lips, he picked up the baggie, too eager to get this one person party started to do any of this with class he just scooped out some power, snorting it as fast as he could. He threw his head back in pure bliss, almost moaning. He quickly scooped out some more, a big grin on his face as he pushed his face into his palm. Ooooh~ What an amazing night this was going to be!

__   
  


Alastor stared at the spider that was giggling and writhing on his bed, high as the clouds and as drunk as a horse eating apples from off the ground. Alastor laughed quietly walking over, Angel looked up at the male, “OooOOhhh~ Alastoor!!” Angel sat up, falling back onto his bed though, “You should have came by earlier! We could have shared!” Alastor laughed, shaking his head, “Oh no! I did not want to share with you! I just thought I’d come by and see what you were doing!” he waved one of his hands. “Oooh! I was just getting high and drunk, a party for myself! Since I’m not alive anymore I can take as many drugs as I want! I can mixx as much booze and drugs together too, no consequences!” Alastor watched the spider with a brow raised, it was actually really entertaining. Alastor sat down on Angel’s bed, “Well then! Why don’t we talk for a while?” Angel giggled rolling over onto his stomach, his legs kicking.

__   
  


Angel groaned loudly, he sat up rubbing his head. He had one hell of a time last night, a party of one. Not that he was complaining, he hasn’t done anything like that in so long! It was nice. He didn’t enjoy the aftereffects of it though, he stood up, wobbly but after a moment he steadied himself. He ran a hand over his fluff, poofing it up more before he looked around, he couldn’t see the bottle or bag so it was somewhere in the room, he’d find it later. He rolled his shoulders before he stretched, listening to all of his bones crack nicely, “Oh that’s good.” he smiled before he left his room. He needed some food.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is! 
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> Help with tags is always appreciated!
> 
> Also? Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
